The Crazy Life of an 18th Century Demigod
by Pookiecorn
Summary: For a short period of time in the 18th century the Heart of the West stopped over Great Britain. Without a camp to go to or any other source of direction really, the demigods of that time period were left to fend for themselves. Follow Danielle Vestey as she adventures through Great Britain while trying to decode a prophecy that she found engraved in her Grandmothers old necklace.
1. Chapter 1

"Danielle, come into the dressing room this instant. You must get ready for the ball!" A maidservant shouted from the room conjoined to Danielle's.

Danielle had grown up in an aristocratic house in London. She'd always hated anything to do with proper etiquette. So naturally she dreaded the fact that today her mother would be introducing her to her possible suitors. She would have much rather been out challenging the guards to duels, but her mother had forbidden such behavior from 'a proper young lady'.

"I do not wish to take part in such frivolous things, Peggy." Danielle yelled from her spot in the corner of the room. In spite of sixteen years of training to be a lady, she was still a tad bit childish.

"Come on now, or bless me, I'll come in there." Peggy demanded from the door. In the last ten years of Danielle's life, she'd had countless nannies and maidservants the only one who had stayed was Peggy. From day one Peggy had been a no nonsense-type lady. It was very easy for her to intimidate Danielle; she was very large, and very angry looking. Any sensible child would run from her.

"Alright, I'm coming, give me a moment." Danielle sighed. She then stood and walked quickly to the dressing room before the wrath of Peggy descended on her.

"Sit down, child." Peggy said while sifting through dresses. "Now, what do you want to wear this evening?"

"Sturdy leggings and a tunic." Danielle whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Peggy asked, turning her small brown eyes towards Danielle, who had taken a seat on the chair in front of the vanity.

"I was thinking about the color red?" Danielle asked knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"Of course not." Peggy said, obviously outraged. "Red is the devils color, you silly girl. You have two options either blue or orange; those colors suit your eyes."

"You choose, Peggy. I am the epitome of indifference." She replied.

"We'll go with orange then." She decided and held the dress up to Danielle. "Yes, this will do nicely."

Peggy helped Danielle strip to her under clothes then took a corset from a hanger and placed it around Danielle's midsection.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" She asked in disgust.

"Yes, the dress I chose is only twenty inches in diameter around the waist." Peggy said as she quickly laced the corset. "Now, suck your stomach in."

The breath was slowly pushed out of Danielle's lungs like an elephant had sat down on her chest, then wiggled around a bit to get comfortable as corset tightened and finally tied into a sturdy knot. Then Peggy made her step into the hoop skirt and then finally she slid on the dress and attended to the fastenings.

"Sit while I tame that mess of curls on your head." Peggy demanded and soon transformed the brown curls into an elegant up do, with ringlets framing her face.

"You look perfect, so try and act the part." She grumbled in a way that made Danielle feel like she was being scolded. "Go to the ball room now, god knows you've wasted enough time. I'm sure that your mother is ready to introduce you."

She set off down the hall ways accompanied by her personal guard, Timothy. It took ten minutes to make it to the doors of the room, partially because it was a long way and partially because Danielle could hardly breathe and had to stop every so often to prevent getting red in the face.

"Best of luck to you, mam." Timothy whispered as she walked past him and into the large ball room.

Danielle walked across the long blue rug that was lined with gold and took position next to her mother at the head of the room. At the signal of her mother, the guards ushered nearly five men into the space in front of them. Two of them caught her eye immediately. The first was possibly the largest man she had ever seen; he must have been eight feet tall and as thick as a tree. The second looked as if he'd just come off the streets, his clothes were slightly tattered and he had a smudge of dirt on his tanned head.

"When it is your turn, introduce yourself to my daughter and myself." Danielle's mother stated curtly to the men in front of her. "First, you with the orange hair."

A pale man with a shiny mouse-like face topped off thin tuff of red hair looked directly above the heads of Danielle and her mother, took one shaky breath, bowed and then recited: "My n-name is Hector Lytton. I work with my f-f-father at the Bank of London. My mother decided it was time that I g-got married, I'd be honored to m-marry someone as b-beautiful as thee." His stutter was so horrific that Danielle's mother had to look away in embarrassment for him as did many of the onlookers.

"You will go in order from right to left. Jeremiah, you are next." Danielle's mother announced.

An over confident man with long black hair took a step forward and bowed. "My lady." He said looking directly into Danielle's eyes. Danielle knew this man all too well. He was the son of her mother's dear friend. Ever since Danielle had been introduced to him he'd pelted her with compliments (However, it was never as much as he complimented himself.) obviously trying to win her heart with every word he said. "I am Jeremiah Renwick, my father is chief advisor to the queen and I will be his successor. I would give the stars for you, Danielle." He kept puffing up his chest and clenching his fists. Same old Jeremiah.

The next man to step forward had chin length brown hair, and a smile as easy as melting butter. "I am Sir Edward Chatfield; I am a general for the queen's army. I would be glad to protect you daughter from even the most wild beasts." He announced speaking to Danielle's mother, which Danielle found rude. If he wanted to marry her, shouldn't he actually be speaking to her?

The next person in line was the tall man. He talked, but it was if his mouth was filled with rags, neither Danielle of her mother could understand a word that came out of his mouth; the speech was garbled and incomprehensible. His big misshapen face flapped around as he spoke giving him the appearance of an over large baby. When he let out a loud, stupid sounding giggle at the end of his proclamation Danielle's mother visibly flinched.

The last man finally broke the awkward silence surrounding the giant's speech. "Hello," He said bowing to both Danielle and her mother. "I am-"

He was quickly interrupted. The large man child, whose name was still unknown, let out a loud cry. "AH BLEH BLEH." And charged to the head of the room. Danielle was frozen (Instead of screaming and running away like a certain Jeremiah Renwick and Edward Chatfied. ); what are you even supposed to do in a situation like this? He was literally transforming, his eyes morphed into one, he grew twenty four more inches, and continued to shout like a child throwing a tantrum. Before she could react in any way he scooped his arm around her waist, crushing her lungs even more. The Cyclopes turned and ran from the room, brushing off anything that stood in his way.

It was only when he burst out into the hallway that people started to react, but it was too late. The monster charged down the hallway and out the grand doors into the breezy night. The arrows bounced off of him, and he was surprisingly quick on his feet as he ran out of the house's sight and through a maze of alleyways.

He finally set her down in a dead ended alley.

"Meyh meestah sayed Iya cood goh oot todah n fine meysef sum good eatin's." He garbled. Danielle couldn't make out much of what he said but she heard the last part, and couldn't help but wonder if she was the 'good eatings.' "I hear 'hat demigod tas' good."

_What is a demigod?_ Danielle wondered to herself. _Well, that hardly matters if you're going to be eaten anyway. If only I could breathe in this stupid dress._ Then a thought occurred to her, she had a knife in her bodice. She just had to cut the bindings on her corset, and then she could put her skills to the test and kill the filthy beast. But how?

The Cyclopes gathered the things to make a small fire in the dark alley; it must've been his hide out. While he tried to use flint and steel, Danielle slipped the knife from her bodice and reached her arm behind her back. With an upward motion, the lower strings of her corset fell apart which allowed air back into her lungs. She took a few shaky breaths and then stood, swung back her arm, and then slammed it back down into the back of the monster, slowly dragging the knife down his back.

The monster instantly fell to the ground. Danielle was ecstatic, she was practically glowing. Wait, she actually was glowing. A red aura surrounded her, and when she looked up an image of two crossed swords shown above her head.

"Wha-" She began in awe.

"You are a child of Ares." Said the last man from the ball room, the one whose name she didn't hear. He had his arms crossed and he slowly walked towards Danielle. "That," He said, pointing to the fallen Cyclopes. "Is certainly impressive."

"What are you speaking of?" She asked him, practically begging him for answers.

"You." He said, gesturing towards her. "Are a child." He held his hand about two feet from the ground. "Of the Greek god Ares, the god of war that is." He finished with a small grin. "Congratulations."

* * *

**A/N:**Let me know what you think in the reviews or you can even PM if you want.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.


	2. Chapter 2

"A child of a god?" Danielle wondered out loud. "Impossible."

"Actually, it's not." The teenage boy concluded. "Do you have another explanation for something as this?"

He unfolded his arms and stuck one in the air. Within moments a small glass of wine appeared in his outstretched hand. "See?" He asked as he took a sip of the drink, and then offered some to Danielle.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" She demanded.

"Not sorcery, it's a gift." He claimed. "My father is the god of wine, madness, and ecstasy."

"It's simply impossible." Danielle concluded. But somewhere in her brain she knew that this made sense, that it was right. Since the day she stepped into this world she'd been surrounded by strange things that were now, finally, being explained.

"Let me explain this to you. I'll assume you know all about ancient Greek culture, and how they worshiped gods. Every word of it is true, any god you could imagine. And sometimes they come down to earth and have children with mortals. The result of those encounters is essentially you and I."

"That isn't true. For me, at least." Danielle claimed.

"And why is that?" He retorted. He was starting to get annoyed, why wouldn't this girl listen to him? That was her job as a lady, right?

"I have both a mother and father. I'm fairly certain neither of them are gods."

"I hate to break it to you, but the man you call 'pa' is not actually you father." The man revealed.

"Who are you, anyway?" Danielle asked, taken aback by his outlandish claims.

"My name is Jack." He chuckled. "Jack Linley, that is."

"Well, 'Jack Linley', I'm going home."

"Actually, you can't. Or, at least, you shouldn't." He stepped in front of her path, crossing his arms once more.

"And why is that?" She said, mocking his voice.

"Well if that Cyclopes found you, it's only a matter of time before others come."

"There are others?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes, and when you go back you're not just putting yourself in danger, but your family too." He explained gently. "If you come with me I can help you figure your life out. I have a hide out and there is another boy there. You'd learn to love him, he's never had a proper mother, you see. I think you could help him."

"Don't try and win me over in that way, I wish to have nothing to do with feminine affairs." She said. "If you really want me to go with you," She stated slowly. "Tell me I'll never have to sit through another etiquette lesson, where a stupid corset and that I'll never have to marry and bear children to a stranger I just met. Tell me I can explore London and have many adventures." She begged him.

"Done, done, done, done, and done." He said and let his arms drop to his sides. "With me, you can be, and do whatever you wish."

"Should I pack a bag?" Danielle smiled. He knew that her reply meant that she would go with him. She didn't know what it was about Jack, but she felt like she could trust him. It was like she could do anything around him and he wouldn't raise an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's best for everyone if they think you're dead."

Danielle looked at her feet. It's like she'd be dropping off the face of the earth. Her parents would think that she was dead. She couldn't go back and say goodbye to Timothy or Peggy. She was leaving with a complete stranger, but he could give her everything she dreamed of during her boring lessons. She could start her life over; be whoever she wanted to be. It was possibly the only chance she would get to break free from her dull life, and she was going to take it.

"Alright then, let's go." Danielle announced, beginning their journey.

"Aye, aye, sir." He said, saluting her sarcastically.

They marched their way through London's dark alleyways avoiding any main roads that they could be seen on. Danielle had taken down her hair and asked Jack for his long coat to cover her under clothes; she had taken the bothersome dress off before they set off. And, like she wanted, he hadn't raised an eyebrow.

"One more turn into that alley up there. Then we'll be at my hideout. I must warn you, my friend that I told you of earlier, he really is ill-mannered. But he has a good heart, really." Jack looked mildly worried, what if his friend scared her away?

"How much damage could a little boy do?" Danielle asked. As if a child could be _that_ ill-mannered, she thought to herself.

"Jacky? Is that you?" A voice shouted from around the corner. About ten seconds later a tall teenager emerged from the shadows. "Oi Jacky, you've brought a friend. A girl." He said with a waggle of his light eyebrows. "And she's in your overcoat. I wonder what's under there, very risqué."

"Danielle, meet Abraham." Jack said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N:**And there is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thanks to the two people who reviewed: That Flyingtoaster (Awesome name, by the way. 3) and RomanPheonix. (Who was really helpful when I edited.) I really appreciate it when people review. It lets me know if you guys are liking the story or not. So please, feel free to review or PM me!

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own any of the Percy Jackson series, sadly.


End file.
